Silk
by Sevs-Girl72
Summary: GideonReid: In which the pair go shopping, and have a little fun.


[A/N A bit of Gideon/Reid fun. I can imagine the two of them would have quite an interesting shopping trip. Enjoy!

* * *

"No!" 

A few scattered eyes turn his way while the deep brown ones of his companion looked up, brow raised, from the red shirt he was holding.

Reid blushed under gaze and looked down at the floor.

"Not that one."

"That bad?"

Reid looked up and smiled at him nodding goofily but stayed silent.

Gideon looked down at the shirt, suddenly horrifyingly aware at how obnoxious it really was before hanging it back on the rack.

"Well, reds definitely out of the questions then. What about this blue one and the grey one there?"

"Oh! Those will work. There are also a bunch of those t-shirts you like." Reid pointed to the other end of the store. "Go look at those. I want to look around a bit too. But remember no red."

Gideon chuckled but didn't say anything more and walked toward the t-shirts, leaving Reid to go about his business.

He was amazed at how much they had both changed over the year they'd been together. Reid was more out going and even dared to take control of things on rare occasions. Especially on days like today. He hated shopping, but once Reid had suggested that he needed new clothes Gideon couldn't help but agree. His wardrobe was looking a little shabby, and who was he to ignore his lovers taste in clothes.

So here they were at the Potomac Mills mall, and Gideon was letting himself follow Reid around obediently letting his young lover make all the decisions.

Reid had slunk away to the opposite side of the store, where he'd seen it the minute they'd walked in. He had to get it for Gideon.

A charcoal grey silk shirt.

It was in the same style as the others that they had been looking at; but Gideon, in silk? It seemed like some sort of heaven to him.

He stood in front of it, delicately taking a hold of one of the sleeves, running it through his fingers. He could already imagine, plastering himself against the smooth fabric warmed by Gideon's intense body heat. Caressing his lover's strong chest, forcing that deep growl he loved so much from the older mans lips, letting the rumble from it resonate throughout his own body.

"Can I help you sir?"

Reid snapped around and out of his tantalizing fantasy, only to be met with the owner of the questioning voice. It was one of the sales women. She looked at him with a wide smile waiting patiently for an answer, and practically undressing Reid with her eyes. But he ignored that.

"Umm, yes, you can actually." He stuttered, "Can you ring up this shirt quickly, before that man over there sees me with it?" He pointed Gideon out to her, who now with an arm load of clothing was still busy browsing the T-shirt.

"Sure, just follow me." she flung him and even brighter smile and began walking quickly to the desk, swinging her hips provocatively, trying to attract Spencer's notice. But he was too busy watching Gideon out of the corner of his eye to notice.

"I'm sure your dad didn't see it." The sales woman said to him stepping behind the counter, "Is it for his birthday?"

Reid choked and turned a deep red at the word 'dad'. If the woman even knew what he was thinking about doing with that shirt she was now holding it would have petrified her. But she didn't seem to notice the bright color on his face. It wasn't the first time that he'd gotten the 'dad' thing, and it probably wouldn't be the last. But just the nature of a silk shirt mixed with Gideon, were two things the word 'dad' would never get near.

"He's not my father." Reid finally managed to tell her, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Well, uncle, brother, cousin, who ever, Do you want it gift wrapped?"

"No. I'll be putting it on him myself later on, Thank you."

Reid knew that was bold and he quickly shied away from saying anything more, ignoring the quizzical look she threw him before finishing up the transaction.

"How will you be paying?"

"Credit. Here." Reid took his card from his wallet, unfortunately not before she saw his FBI id.

"FBI!" Every pair of eyes in the store turned on him once again, Gideon's included. "But you're so young and cute! Oh! Do you have your gun? Can I see it? Have you ever killed anyone?..."

"Yes, I'm with the FBI, no I don't have my gun with me... Can you hurry up please?"

Reid looked nervously to Gideon who was now marching his way up to him with a protective look in his intense eyes.

"Everything alright?" Gideon said slipping up next to Spencer, wrapping an arm around his thin waist protectively.

The woman's eyes widened and stared at Gideon. Who's only response was to pull Spencer closer to his side.

"Yes, everything's ok. I was just getting this." He held up the bag taking it off the counter.

"If you say so." Gideon's eyes hadn't left the woman's and he unloaded his arm of cloths onto the desk. "Here I'll take these."

It took a moment for her to move, but when Gideon lifted an eye brow at her, she shot into action. Gideon smiled and turned Spencer face to face, holding him close with a hand on either side of his waist.

"What was that all about?"

"I'll tell you about it when we get home." Spencer smile at him and wiggled out of his hold, leaving him to buy his clothes while he waited outside of the store.

* * *

"Close your eyes." 

He didn't question his young lover but cocked his head holding back a smile, and giving Reid a quick kiss, Gideon complied, his curiosity too great now not too.

"Stay right there." Spencer commanded softly before walking to the closet to retrieve the shirt. His stomach twisted in knots now, a feeling he hadn't had for many months once he'd got comfortable sharing his life with Gideon, but he welcomed it now; it was the first time he'd taken control of this part of their relationship.

Jason tensed in excitement at the loss of the warm body in front of him, as he waited anxiously for him to return.

Reid was in front of him once again, closer and closer he came, giving him a kiss. Gideon tried to deepen it but was disappointed when Spencer pulled back.

"Keep your eyes closed."

Long slender fingers, found their way to the buttons of Gideon's shirt and started undoing them slow, taking time to caress the newly exposed skin. When the shirt was opened Spencer pushed it off Gideon's broad shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

Gideon's entire body gave a shudder at the cold air against his bare skin, and his grabbed at Spencer's waist to bring the warm body close to him, but the man push his hands away.

"Not just yet."

Gideon growled and was about to say something when he felt another shirt being pulled up onto one of his arm, and then the other. The smooth fabric slid across his skin sensually sending a shiver down his back. It was silk.

He opened his eyes the moment Spencer fitted it across his shoulders, and looked into the dark eyes of his young lover, already full of arousal and desire. Reid laid both hands on the arms, moving them up the arms; it was better than he had imagined. Gideon let him continue until his need was too great and he was finally allowed to grabbed the thin waist and pulling him flush against him; he act gifting him with a load moan from Reid sending a hot jolt of need straight to his cock.

"It's beautiful Spencer." He said while nuzzling into Reid's neck and began nipping and kissing up to the pulsing point under his ear.

Reid snaked his arms around Gideon's neck, pulling himself closer to the silk and skin of his lover, groaning at the pleasure flooding through his body.

The next thing he knew, Gideon's hands were under his shirt and he was letting the man yank his shirt over his head. The last thought in that sped through Reid's head before he was pushed down to the bed, was 'Gideon definitely liked his shirt'.


End file.
